Anomalies
Intro The black spots. They didn't stop. They kept coming, slowly burning into me, intricate swirls, staying there, dark, smooth, tattooed into my pale skin. How could this happen? I can't be an Anomaly. Alljah (AH-luh) Layton leads a fine life as a Normal. A sexy boyfriend, and a reputation as one of the most popular girls at school, what could be better? But when Alljah has to stay home because her skin is burning, she realizes dark spots are burning into her skin. How could this happen to her? Alljah can't be an Anomaly. She can't live in the waters of the ocean, or in a volcano, or secluded in a rainforest. At least that's where Anomalies are rumored to live. When Alljah is reported as an Anomaly, one appears at her door to take her to where they live. What Alljah discovers there is one of the most beautiful societies on the planet... and possibly the most dangerous people in it. While keeping a romance with an Anomaly boy, Alljah has to try and save the Anomaly Society from the Normals– and save the Normal Society from the Anomalies. Chapter One- Being Normal I laugh with my friends as we walk to the truck. Tidas just being an idiot again. Aven smiles, and squeezes me against him. I kiss him on the cheek, as Vada opens the door to the truck. It's a stupidly small truck, a passenger seat, and a driver's seat. "Tidas and Emalia this time, right?" Vada asks. "I thought it was you and Tidas." I correct. Vada and Tidas get in the actual seats, while the rest of us get in the back, with the radio and a bag of chips. Jaya turns on the radio, and we all automatically start singing. Excluding Emalia and Seph, who are too busy kissing. I smile up at Aven, who has his arm around me. I'm so glad to be with him. Vada sticks her head out the window. "Who's for Madino's?" She screams. We answer with a whoop. Madino's is the best ice cream place in our Society of Normals. Tidas knows we all want the massive sundae, so he orders 7. When they come back to us, a resounding cheer arises from our youthful voices. Driving home is messy, and Jaya ends up with her ice cream on half her face. Our dorm is messy when we get back, but it was a busy day, so we leave it. We all turn on an old movie, and most of us fall asleep before the end. I feel Aven's hand brush my hair before I fall asleep. ••• When I wake up, my skin is burning like hell. I groan, and turn, and replace the blankets, but nothing works."Are you okay Alljah?" Aven worries. "I think I'm gonna stay here. Just go to school." I insist, waving everyone off. I thrash around on the couch. People are going to wonder where I am, being the homecoming queen, queen bee and cheer captain, but I can't go. That is when I look at my hand. A black spot. Dark as a raven's wing, sitting there on my skin. Something only Anomalies get. Chapter Two- Welcome to Dale The dark spots. Ther don't stop. They keep coming, slowly burning into me, intricate swirls, staying there, dark, smooth, tattooed into my pale skin. This can't be happening. I can't be an Anomaly. I go into the bathroom, the spots are scarlet and gold also. I close my eyes, then open them to find my irises have turned black. Pearly white strokes come in, tearing their way into my irises, lining them with gold and red. I am a freak. I'm an Anomaly. Why me? Why, why me? I can never show my face again, I have to go live in a volcano, or under the ocean or something, like the other Anomalies. A large rap at the door distracts me from my mourning. "Alljah Layton?" A female voice says. "What." I ask, bitterly. "I've been sent to get you." She says again. "I'm Brie." I look up, to see a short girl, maybe my age, with blue stripes, surrounded by navy shadow. She has dark blue eyes, surrounded by a more icy blue. "I'm an Anomaly also. I've come to take you to our Society for the Anomalies. Don't worry, I was like this when I learned I was an Anomaly too." She laughs. She outstreches her blue-and-black hand, and I take it, reluctantly. "What do you mean by 'Society' "? I ask, confused. "We don't just live in volcanoes, the ocean and rainforests. We have an entire Society, but it isn't as advanced as yours. You'll have to get used to life, like it is for poor people in your Society." Brie sounds a bit sad. I nod. "Take my hand, and hold on tight." Brie smiles mischeviously. I don't even think of letting go, after Brie takes off, running, and we make it to the Society of Anomalies in about 5 minutes, even though it's miles upon miles away. I trip on my own feet without moving. Brie laughs, and helps me up. "You'll be able to do that too, depending on what type you are." Brie says, not explaining what a 'type' is. I look at the Society ahead of me. Different colours, and shops and ecosystems surround everything. I look at Brie. She has a pensive look on her face. "Welcome to Dale." Chapter Three- Ways of the Daliens I look around me in the Society of Dale. It's truly beautiful, snowy mountains, volcanoes, rainforests and a huge blue ocean. In the middle of all the scenery, there is a huge market and houses. The houses are simply run down, old, caravans, or tents. The tents can hold no more than one person, but the caravans proably six or seven. "Brie! Think fast!" A girl yells. Brie catches what looks like salted fish in her hands. She takes a huge bite out of it, grease seeping out of it. Brie smiles with satisfaction. "Newbie?" The girl asks. She has white spots surrounded by an ashy colour. She also has pure silver eyes, besides her pupils, and a bit of white. "Yep. Alljah, this is Micah. We live in a caravan together with 3 other people." Brie introduces. I give a weak wave to Micah. I look around at the different tents. Most of the tents belong to people selling goods. I see an elderly woman with red swirls on her hands weaving dyed hemp. A man salting meat and fish. Multiple other tents, line the dirt path. "Maybe Dylan's home." Brie says, through a mouthful of salted fish. "I doubt it. She said Lyisel wanted her to work late because she missed her shift yesterday." Micah explains. I stand there awkwardly, like a third wheel. "Dylan lives with us. She works making hemp bracelets with that old lady we passed, Lyisel." Brie explains, still chewing on her fish. I nod. "Alljah's our new roommate. The officials told me." Brie tells Micah. "Who's gonna initiate Alljah?" Micah asks. "They think Jace or Dylan. Probably Jace, because Dillan's with Lysiel almost every day." Brie and Micah have become totally oblivious to me. "Here we are. Home sweet home." Micah says. Pointing to a small, 1950's old caravan. I see two people in there already. "Looks like Jace and Dylan or Arden are home." Micah says. Brie opens the door for Micah and I. I walk in to a boy and a girl arguing. "Hi." Brie interrupts. The boy and girl look at us. The girl is covered in green swirls, and the boy in spots like mine. His eyes are like mine also. "Who the hell is that?" The girl asks angrily. "Dylan, Jace, this is Alljah. She's our new roommate." Brie says. "Hi." Jace immediately goes from arguing to über-friendly. I smile. "I still think you suck at cooking." Dylan whispers. "I still think hemp-weaving isn't a profession." Jace turns his head back to Dylan. "They argue like this every day." Micah rolls her eyes. "Jace, you can cook, Dylan, hemp-weaving is a profession if you get paid for it." Brie solves their argument. "Thank you!" Jace and Dylan say simoultaneously. Category:Fantasy Category:Romance